Sam Chronicals
by RainbowsGalore
Summary: What happens when a girl from a different era comes aboard the Leviathan? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_ The Leviathan flew by the bird. On it sat a girl. Her name was Samantha, but you had to call her Sam. She had powers, but they were bigger than most would think. She was a tomboy, refused to wear skirts, and had hair as short as a boys. The Leviathan was where they sent her. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she was going to change the course of this war. She was a legendary time traveller. And this was what she was raised for. Little did she know that her mission would not only change lives and the war, it would also change her. This is her story. Her life._

They picked her up, just as they said they would. A boy, presumably fifteen, was assigned to walk her to her chambers. He had sandy blond hair, and his eyes were as blue as the sky. He had fine features, and was totally out going. They strolled down the corridors. The boy clicked his heels "Midshipman Dylan Sharp, at your service." Sam smiled " And Sam at yours. Call me Samantha once, and your face will meet my fist." Dylan grinned, and exclaimed "Wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the advice." The boy was dawdling, as if something was on his mind. "Why are you dawdling?" she blurted. His cheeks went red, and he sheepishly responded "Just my head in the clouds, ms…?" "Sam! No ms, or any of that nonsense!" Dylan smiled, and added "If that is the case, call me Dylan."

She sat down on her bed, and described the days events to her journal. This mission would be much more fun than she had presumed.

0123

Like? Don't like? Anything I can change? Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_Back in time… or maybe in the year 2010… _

Sam. A fabricated person, designed to go back in time and change the past. The only time traveller not yet appointed a mission. Until now. 1914, the start of the war. Help the prince of Austria-Hungary meet his wife, make sure he gets the throne. Blah blah blah. She had heard this a thousand times. Only reveal your secret in a peril time. Her secret was to be able to smart mouth people. No, actually she was a keen observer, and could kick your but to the moon. But smart mouthing came in handy. Especially when she needed to lie to others. Which was most of the time. The fabricators opened the warps door. Sometimes she wished she was normal, but then realized that her life would be such a bore. She had followed all of the orders. Which was stuff on how to not ask to use someone's cell. Except the one on having to wear a skirt. They didn't argue, knowing that she was the last resort to "Save the world." She scoffed, and shook her head. The people back then didn't even think that girls could fight. Was she ever to prove them wrong. "Remember, never take off the necklace, or you will disappear into oblivion." boomed the speakers. She ignored them, and stepped into the portal. Her mission had just begun.

_1914… on the Leviathan… in her drab bed…_

Sam woke up. She shook her head, and got dressed, wondering why she would dream about her last seconds in 2010. Someone knocked on her door, and she hollered "Come in, one and all!" Dylan walked in, and she couldn't help but grin. He put the breakfast tray on her desk, and said " The lady boffin requests for you to visit her room. Then the Captain wants you to come and help Newkirk, Alek and I with the middies jobs. We are kind of short on hands." She nodded, and he left, whistling a Scottish tune under his breath. She gobbled down the food, and walked down to Doctor Barlow's room, contemplating her new found crush.

"Come in!" called the lady. She opened the door, and sat down on her bed. "You wanted to see me, doctor?" "As a matter of fact, I did. I need to talk to you about. I recently found out Mr. Sharp is a girl, and appears to be crushing on Alek. Would you mind getting the pair together, as I know that was your mission in the first place? I have a plan for the two of them, yet they need to be courting each other for it to work. And don't worry, I won't reveal either of your secrets." An evil smile spread about Sam's face. They had trained her not to be surprised, and his newfound discovery was going to make her job easier. "Of course, I will do all in my power to make them swooning love birds." She walked out of the room, a plan forming in her head. She had some match-making to do.

After duties, she started the first phase of her plan. Observation. Discover their weaknesses, and use them to her advantage. After all, she was a solder. This is what she was trained for.

_Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I added a bit more background, and if you have any suggestions, they are all welcome! _

_Please, R&R!_


End file.
